All Hail Facebook
by heylalaa
Summary: Di mana-mana, virus facebook telah merajalela.


SMT: Persona 4 © Atlus.  
Di mana-mana, virus facebook telah merajalela. [1/8]

* * *

**All Hail Facebook**  
—a Persona 4 fic—

o-:-o

— o1 —  
Yosuke & 'Guru mana yang paling cocok denganmu?' quiz.

o-:-o

Warning: ide pasaran, garing, crack, oocsangat, nista, bahasa rusak, deskripsi ke jurang.

* * *

**GURU MANA YANG PALING COCOK DENGANMU?**

.

**Pilihan mana yang paling kamu suka?**

Ø Nggak usah belajar, mending main!

O Belajar deh, tapi yang nggak usah mikir pake otak aja.

O Belajar apa pun boleh!

O Maaf aja, tapi gue nggak pernah ke sekolah. BOLOS BB.

O OGAH BANGET BELAJAR.

.

**Paling suka pelajaran yang mana?**

O Pokoknya nggak ada hubungannya ama otot.

O Semuanya sih gue suka.

Ø Kagak ada! Emang belajar enaaaak? D:

O Yang ada hubungannya dengan... 'ehem ehem' (?)

O Yang pake ototlah!

.

**Menurutmu, kamu rajin nggak?**

O Gue? RAJIN? Yaiyalaaaaah... dalam mimpi.

O Kata orang sih iya.

O Malas nggak, tapi rajin juga kurang. :(

Ø Tergantung pelajarannya atau moodnya sih.

O YAIYALAH GUE RAJIN BANGET GILA AJA LO.

.

**Kamu suka dengan guru yang kayak gimana?**

O Yang tegas, tapi suka bikin ketawa.

Ø Yang enak untuk dipandang, juga santai.

O Simpel-simpel aja sih, nggak usah nyentrik banget.

O Harus unik dong, berani tampil beda!

O Kayak gimana aja boleh.

.

**Kamu suka cara pengajaran guru yang kayak apa?**

O Serius, jadi lebih fokus.

Ø Santai-santai aja kali, yang penting ngerti. Gurunya mau duduk di atas meja juga oke.

O Yang unik gitu, bisa pake objek lain selain papan tulis atau buku atau penggaris.

O Gue sih, metode pelajaran kayak apa pun pasti bisa ngerti. ;D

O Banyak gerak, pake otot otot otot.

**Get Quiz Result!**

* * *

**Yosuke Hanamura **—WHAT?

.

Yosuke Hanamura took the '**Guru mana yang paling cocok denganmu?**' quiz and got the result: '**Kashiwagi**'.

.

Kamu paling cocok dengan:

**Kashiwagi!**

Kamu suka dengan guru yang santai, juga berbody asoy sehingga enak untuk dipandang. Kamu sangat menyukai ketika ada guru yang lebih mementing 'kenikmatan duniawi' daripada pelajaran yang menurutmu sangat membosankan. Kamu pasti mampu membuka matamu dan menaruh perhatian penuhmu ketika guru ini mengajar, karena dengan mudahnya, ia mampu mengubah mood di sekelilingmu dengan cepat. Dalam jam pelajaran pun, menurutmu style mengajarnya sangat oke karena ia terlihat sangat santai dan tidak kaku terhadap murid-muridnya.

2 minutes ago **·** **Comment · Like · Take this Quiz**

— **Chie Satonaka, Souji Seta, Kou Ichijo, **and **19 others **like this.

.

**Teddie **at 2.37 pm August 23

Kapan kamu akan scoring dengannya, Yosuke? xD

.

**Chie Satonaka **at 2.39 pm August 23

BESOK wakakak.

.

**Yosuke Hanamura **at 2.43 pm August 23

OH DIAMLAH KALIAN BERDUA.

.

**Souji Seta **at 2.48 pm August 23

Selamat Yosuke, akhirnya keraguanmu hilang juga.

.

**Yukiko Amagi **at 2.49 pm August 23

A-apa maksudnya, Souji-kun?

.

**Kanji Tatsumi** at 2.51 pm August 23

Kemarin Yosuke-senpai bilang dia ragu untuk memilih antara Kashiwagi dengan Hanako.

.

**Yosuke Hanamura **at 2.56 pm August 23

WHAT? ITU BOHONG, YUKIKO! Sangat sangat bohong. DD:

.

**Naoto Shirogane **at 2.59 pm August 23

Tidak. Itu kebenarannya, Senpai. Aku juga kemarin mendengarnya.

.

**Souji Seta **at 3.03 pm August 23

Lihat. Sampai Naoto pun bilang begitu. :)

.

**Ai Ebihara **at 3.07 pm August 23

Benar-benar menjijikan.

.

**Kou Ichijo **at 3.12 pm August 23

Nggak usah bohong lagi, Yosuke. Aku yakin dia pasti mau menerimamu.

.

**Rise Kujikawa **at 3.14 pm August 23

Tentu, Senpai! Aku akan mendukungmuuuuuu~! :D

.

**Noriko Kashiwagi **at 3.18 pm August 23

Sudah pasti aku akan menerimamu! 3 Telepon aku nanti malam! Nomornya akan kukirim lewat message~! Kutunggu bb 3

.

**Chie Satonaka **at 3.20 pm August 23

HAH? Kenapa Kashiwagi bisa jadi teman kamu di facebook? O.o

.

**Naoto Shirogane **at 3.24 pm August 23

Menurut asumsiku, mungkin Yosuke-senpai sendirilah yang nge-add Kashiwagi buat jadi temannya.

.

**Daisuke Nagase **at 3.27 pm August 23

WHAT? Beneran? HUAHAHAHA. Aku aja nggak pernah kepikiran buat nyari namanya!

.

**Rise Kujikawa **at 3.28 pm August 23

Se-senpai... aku nggak sangkaa... xDD

.

**Yosuke Hanamura **at 3.34 pm August 23

NGGAK. Itu bohong. SEMUA BOHONG. Naoto, stop, please.

.

**Kanji Tatsumi **at 3.36 pm August 23

Hei, Senpai. Dia cuma ngasih tau kebenaran doang, kok. Jangan sewot. D:

.

**Teddie **at 3.39 pm August 23

Ya! Jangan jahat sama Nao-chan. DDDx

.

**Yukiko Amagi **at 3.42 pm August 23

Tidak gentleman, Yosuke-kun.

.

**Souji Seta **at 3.47 pm August 23

Makanya, tiru aku dong – gentleman. :9

.

**Rise Kujikawa **at 3.51 pm August 23

Iya! Kayak Souji-senpai dikit, dong! Dia kan gentleman bangeeet. 3

.

**Naoto Shirogane **at 3.55 pm August 23

Sangat kekanak-kanakan, Yosuke-senpai. Marah hanya karena kebenaran yang telah berlalu.

.

**Yosuke Hanamura **at 3.57 pm August 23

Tapi kan semua itu cuma KEBOHONGAN. Bukan kebenaran!

.

**Ai Ebihara **at 4.01 pm August 23

HEH BISA NGGAK KALIAN STOP NGIRIM KOMEN KE SINI? APA KALIAN NGGAK TAU INBOX E-MAILKU TUH PENUH CUMA GARA-GARA OCEHAN-OCEHAN KALIAN D:

* * *

**Yosuke Hanamura **mulai berpikir kalau Naoto itu sebenarnya cuma detektif gadungan.

.

**Kanji Tatsumi **merasa tersinggung.

.

**Yosuke Hanamura **bingung, kok malah Kanji yang marah?

.

**Naoto Shirogane **sedang menuju rumah Yosuke Hanamura.

.

**Souji Seta **lagi tertawa.

.

**Chie Satonaka **juga tertawa.

.

**Yukiko Amagi **tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

.

**Chie Satonaka** sudah menduga. -_-"

— **Kanji Tatsumi **and **Yosuke Hanamura **like this.

.

**Kou Ichijo **sedang menuju ke TKP untuk mengambil foto.

.

**Daisuke Nagase **berkata kalau Kou sangat kurang kerjaan.

.

**Kou Ichijo **emang gue peduli!

.

**Teddie **segera mengungsi ke tempat yang aman.

.

**Kanji Tatsumi **memberi semangat kepada Naoto.

.

**Rise Kujikawa **bersorak, ayo Naoto-kun!

.

**Yosuke Hanamura **sedang menunggu ajalnya datang.

— **Chie Satonaka, Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogane, **and **5 others **like this.

.

**Souji Seta **masih tertawa.

.

**Naoto Shirogane **ikut tertawa.

.

**Yosuke Hanamura **merasa dipojokkan.

.

**Yukiko Amagi **mulai merasa kasihan.

.

**Ai Ebihara **berpikir kalau semua ini bodoh.

.

**Rise Kujikawa **ikut berpikir mengapa tidak ada pilihan untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak menyukai suatu post.

.

**Ai Ebihara **merasa tersinggung.

.

**Rise Kujikawa **xD

.

**Noriko Kashiwagi **masih menunggu Yosuke Hanamura untuk menelponnya ;3

— **Naoto Shirogane, Daisuke Nagase, Kanji Tatsumi, **and **8 others **like this.

.

**Yosuke Hanamura **mati kejang-kejang.

* * *

**Kanji Tatsumi **tahu kalau kuis ini SANGATLAH BODOH.

.

Kanji Tatsumi took the '**Guru mana yang paling cocok denganmu?**' quiz and got the result: '**Morooka**'.

.

Kamu paling cocok dengan:

**Morooka!**

Kamu termasuk anak yang pemalas, menganggap bahwa pelajaran itu sangatlah tidak penting di dunia ini, juga merasa bahwa dirimu sudah cukup rajin dalam mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Karena itu, kamu sangat cocok untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan orang yang tegas, mampu membuatmu disiplin dan mematuhi peraturan, namun juga bisa membuatmu tertawa ketika melihat gigi tonggosnya dan tampang jeleknya. Kau pasti takkan bosan untuk berbincang dengannya, karena kalian memang sudah cocok antara satu sama lain.

46 seconds ago **·** **Comment · Like · Take this Quiz**

— **Morooka, Yosuke Hanamura, Rise Kujikawa, **dan **21 others **like this.

.

**Yosuke Hanamura **at 7.23 pm August 23

Kau memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi gay, Kanji. Dan, dude, darimana kamu dapet alamat facebooknya si King Moron?

.

**Morooka** at 7.28 pm August 23

^ KING MORON?

Hanamura, besok sepulang sekolah, datang ke ruangan saya! Dan, Tatsumi, saya tidak tahu bahwa ternyata kita begitu cocok. Kapan-kapan, mau makan siang bersama?

(—jangan lupa ajak risette bareng)

.

**Kanji Tatsumi **at 7.30 pm August 23

OGAH. MENDING GUE HOMOAN AMA TIKUS DARIPADA AMA ELO.

.

**DISCONNECTED**


End file.
